walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Deaths (TV Series)
For the Comic deaths, see List of Deaths (Comic Series). :For the Novel deaths, see List of Deaths (Novel Series). :For the Social Game deaths, see List of Deaths (Social Game). :For the Video Game deaths, see List of Deaths (Video Game). :For the Webisode deaths, see List of Deaths (Webisodes). :For the Dead Reckoning deaths, see List of Deaths (Dead Reckoning). :For the Survival Instinct deaths, see List of Deaths (Survival Instinct). The following is a list of character deaths on AMC's The Walking Dead. Please note that a character gets a "kill" for killing a named person. It is possible for a character to get 2 kill points on the death of one person. This is possible by: one, killing the person when they are still alive and two, killing the person while they're infected. A kill point is added by a character who does any of the following; killing the living, killing a named walker, killing a character before reanimation or causing a death. Deaths Season 1 - 28 Deaths Season 2 Part 1 - 11 Deaths Part 2 - 11 Deaths Season 3 Part 1 - 32 Deaths Part 2 - 49 Deaths Season 4 Part 1 - 80 Deaths Part 2 - 31 Deaths Season 5 Part 1 - 34 Deaths Part 2 - 12 Deaths Season 6 Part 1 - 58 Deaths Part 2 - 32 Deaths Season 7 Part 1 - 9 Deaths Kill Count *Walkers - 510 *The Governor - 139 *Rick Grimes - 52 *Carol Peletier - 38 *Daryl Dixon - 35 *The Flu - 33 *Negan - 27 (20 confirmed on photographs, 4 Caused, Direct, or Indirectly Caused) *Merle Dixon - 24 *Michonne - 18 *Maggie Greene - 16 *Shane Walsh - 14 (One Indirectly Caused) *The Wolves - 14 *Glenn Rhee - 11 *Abraham Ford - 11 (One Indirectly Caused) *Andrea - 9 (Including Herself) *Rosita Espinosa - 7 *Dawn Lerner - 7 *Caesar Martinez - 7 *Sasha Williams - 7 *Nicholas - 7 (Including Himself) *Shumpert - 7 *Crowley - 7 *Tim - 7 *T-Dog - 7 *Carl Grimes - 6 (One Indirectly Caused) *Gareth - 5 (4 Caused and 1 Indirectly Caused) *Bob Stookey - 5 (One Indirectly Caused) *Beth Greene - 5 (One Indirectly Caused) *Edwin Jenner - 4 (Including Himself) *Morgan Jones - 4 (One Indirectly Caused) *Tyreese Williams - 4 *Terminus Butcher - 4 *Terminus Butcher 2 - 4 *Hershel Greene - 3 *Patrick - 3 *Joan - 3 (Including Herself) *Vi - 3 (Including Itself) *Lizzie Samuels - 3 *Noah - 3 (Two Indirectly Caused) *Andrew - 2 (Caused) *Lam Kendal - 2 *Leon Basset - 2 *Steven Edwards - 2 *Denise Cloyd - 2 (One Indirectly Caused) *Jessie Anderson - 2 *Dwight - 2 *Pete Anderson - 1 *Owen - 1 *Gabriel Stokes - 1 *Aiden Monroe - 1 (Including Himself) *Spencer Monroe - 1 *Joe - 1 *Lilly Chambler - 1 *Betsy - 1 (Including Herself) *Julio - 1 *Noris - 1 *Chloe - 1 *David -1 *Karen - 1 *Clara - 1 (Including Herself) *Milton Mamet - 1 *Woodbury Army - 1 *Oscar - 1 *Gargulio - 1 *Judith Grimes - 1 (Indirectly Caused) *Tomas - 1 *Jacqui - 1 (Including Herself) *Morales - 1 Category:TV Series Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead